How To Train Your Dragonslayer
by UnseenAssailant
Summary: AU, Dragonslayers are said to be wild, dangerous animals. Chelia thinks there's more to it than just that. All she has to do is prove these things can be trained. Eventual CheliaxWendy, yuri, Rated for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so I've been wanting to write a Chendy story for a while, but I wanted to wait until I finished the series to write one in the canon universe. So I'm doing AU, which I've never done before. I've also never written romance, so I don't know if that'll work. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Today, we will begin our studies of Dragonslayers. Dragonslayers are wild, dangerous creatures. They are not exactly natural beings, in fact they were created by the world-renowned scientist, Zeref Dragneel. They are actually the result of combining human and dragon DNA. Dragneel put a strand of dragon DNA into an unborn human child. The child was then born, though it could hardly be called human. It died soon after birth. Dragneel tried to work out a more stable way of creating a human with the power of a dragon, each time testing it on unborn children of both species. Somehow, many of the Dragonslayers who survived the early stages of life escaped, and this is how they managed to create a home in the wild. Currently, we are still unable to remove them from there, due to their draconic abilities and territorial nature. However, some people have started to use them as slaves, for labour or guarding..."

Beyond this, Chelia had zoned out. She found the topic interesting, more so than a lot of things, but it was all so _negative._ They could at least give her a reason why she had to hate Dragonslayers. Wouldn't it be better if they could just be friends? Well, when she asked her cousin this, she had told her to grow up and that the world wasn't as perfect as it used to be. Sherry was a bit damp, if Chelia was completely honest.

Somebody tugged at one of her pink pigtails and she lifted her head to see her best friend, Romeo. She smacked his hand away and sat up.

"Class's over, let's get out of here," Romeo told her, pulling her to her feet. Chelia looked around the empty classroom.

"Oh. OK then."

They exited quickly and made their way onto the street. The sky was dark and gloomy but Chelia didn't care. It was always like that, so why worry about it?

"Those Dragonslayers sounded pretty nasty, huh?" Romeo commented.

"Kinda. I feel like there are some things that nobody's found out though. They can't all be bad, y'know?"

"What are you saying?"

"Well... What if we could help them fit in with us, rather than cast them out or enslave them like animals?"

"That kind of talk's gonna get you into some kind of therapy."

"Hey-"

"Y'know they do that, right? Anyone who tries to believe anything the higher-ups don't want them to, gets brainwashed until they forget it even happened," Romeo explained. Unfortunately, he had a point. In the world they lived in today, people just weren't allowed to have their own ideas. If someone even remotely went against the government, they would suddenly disappear, and maybe come back unrecognisable, if at all.

Chelia bit her lip. "We'd have to be careful. And smart."

"You'll struggle with both."

She ignored that comment. "If we could catch one, we could teach it to be more human-"

"What?" Romeo stared wide-eyed.

"I did my research. The thing about Dragonslayers, is that they're all different experiments, designed slightly differently. There's a chance that some of them are more human than we realise."

"A chance?" Romeo knew something was off. Chelia never just jumped into something this serious.

Chelia sighed. "You gotta promise to not tell anyone about this." Romeo nodded. "OK, I met-"

"You met a Dragonslayer?!"

"Shut the hell up, idiot!" Chelia shoved him in the chest.

"OK, sorry, but you _met_ one of those things?"

"Two, actually. Anyway, I thought they were human at first, but then they told me."

"Where did you meet them?"

"In the woods. They live in a hidden area cause they aren't allowed in the city. Anyway, I'm sure they'd be up for trying to make a better name for the Dragonslayers."

"You can try."

"And I know you'll come with me."

"Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble." They grinned.

"I've got some spare time now. We could go straight away!"

"Let's drop our school stuff off first."

* * *

The two teenagers crept quietly through the Grimoire Woods. Nothing bad had ever happened in these woods, but there were always warnings of what _could_ happen. They made it sound rather frightening. At last they reached a cave entrance, shrouded with tree roots, branches and mystery. Chelia walked in first.

"Hello? Guys, are you here?"

There were grunts and two sets of footsteps, until out of the shadows came two tall men, one with spiky, blond hair, and the other with even spikier, maroon hair. Both had a scar over their right eyes, although the blond's apparently hadn't damaged the eye itself.

"Oh, you are here. Hey, Laxus! Hey, Cobra!" Chelia waved and smiled at the first Dragonslayers either of the teens had ever seen.

Romeo looked them up and down. They didn't look particularly dragony. He guessed their more draconic traits weren't in their physical appearance. They _did_ have fangs, though.

"Blendy." The blond one stated. "I see you've brought your boyfriend, too."

They both blushed. "N-n-no, I'm not her boyfriend, just her friend!" Romeo shouted.

"Y-yeah, I'm not even into boys!" Chelia protested.

Cobra laughed. "That idiot's just messing with you, don't get so worked up about it."

"Anyway, what are you kids doing here?"

"Well, I've decided I want to do something about this problem. The problem that involves Dragonslayers not getting the rights they deserve."

Laxus scoffed. "The people don't care about us. Why bother?"

"The people believe you're just a bunch of savage animals! If they saw you guys, they'd see that some are just like us."

"No way. I'm not walking through the town just to get blasted to pieces by an army."

"Please!"

"No." Laxus crossed his arms over his chest.

Chelia pouted. "Fine, I have another idea that doesn't involve you interacting with humans."

"What's that?" Cobra asked.

"Catch another Dragonslayer. I can teach it how to be human and then it can carry out the first plan instead of you."

"It'll take a while," Laxus warned.

"I'll come back at the end of the week. That should be plenty of time."

"It's gonna cost you."

"How much?"

"Bring us food for that day. We can't hunt for food if we're busy searching for Dragonslayers."

"Deal," Chelia beamed. "Come on, Romeo, let's go home!"

Romeo followed her out of the woods. Chelia was so excited. She hoped Laxus and Cobra would bring a friendly one.

* * *

 **A/N: OK, so, first chapter done. I'm kinda making this world up as I go, so if you're confused, then I'm sorry. Think of it kind of like in Harry Potter when Voldemort's guys corrupt the Ministry and also take over Hogwarts. The Dragonslayers are kind of like Muggle-borns, I guess... Anyway, tell me what you think, and don't worry, Wendy will appear soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

How To Train Your Dragonslayer

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Here is Chapter 2. I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm not sure if this is a good length for chapters, so can try making them longer. It would probably mean they come out later though, so there's that. Anyway, I'll let you read the story now...**

* * *

The week passed too slowly. All Chelia could think about was how Laxus and Cobra were doing with the Dragonslayer hunt. Everyday, she would talk to Romeo about it, hardly giving him a chance to say anything. Romeo honestly would rather she just shut up and be patient, but he didn't want to lower her spirits, so he just allowed her to talk at him all day.

At last, it was Sunday, the end of the week, and Chelia bounced out of bed at 7:00, about three hours earlier than normal. She grabbed a bunch of foods from the kitchen, and then ran to Romeo's house. His dad, Macao, answered the door sleepily, clearly having just got out from bed. He didn't bother asking why she was here, simply stepping out of the way, letting her bound up the stairs to Romeo's room.

"Wake up, Romeo!" Chelia shouted in the boy's ear. He jolted out of the bed and fell on the floor, making his friend burst out laughing.

"Chelia? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Romeo demanded.

"Come on, we gotta see that Dragonslayer the guys got for us. And put some clothes on, you're not impressing anyone with that underwear."

Romeo turned bright red and grabbed the blanket off his bed to cover himself. "Fine, wait downstairs. I'll just be a minute."

"OK." Chelia skipped out of the room.

* * *

The two teens dashed over to Laxus and Cobra's cave. They stopped when they heard growling noises from inside. Laxus stepped outside.

"Good, you're here," he said gruffly. "We got one. She's a pain in the ass, though."

"Thank you so much!" Chelia beamed. Pushing the bag of food into the blond man's arms, she wandered inside, Romeo close behind.

"Oh, hey, Chelia," Cobra greeted. "And your friend, can't remember his name."

"Romeo."

"Yeah, that."

"What's that noise?" Romeo asked hesitantly.

"A Dragonslayer, what else?" Cobra laughed.

"She sounds angry as hell," the boy commented.

"Cause we got her tied to a post," Cobra smirked.

"Well, whatever," Chelia interrupted impatiently. "Can I see her?"

"Be our guest," Cobra answered, gesturing to around the corner where the Dragonslayer would be waiting.

Chelia went forward immediately. As she rounded the corner, she finally saw the thing she had been waiting for all week.

She was... well, a lot more like a dragon than Chelia expected. She was hunched over on all fours, and snarling and roaring like she was trapped (Chelia supposed she kind of _was_ ). She had long blue hair that probably would have been soft and beautiful, had it not been matted with dirt and mud. She had long canine fangs, as well as long claws. There were patches of her skin, especially her back and arms, that were covered in shiny blue scales. There were tufts of feathers on her wrists and ankles. She even had elongated shoulder blades, like there should have been wings if she was a bit more dragon. But the thing Chelia was drawn to the most, were the Dragonslayer's eyes. They were a soft, hazel brown, but narrowed in such a hard expression, that Chelia couldn't help but feel a little bad.

The... girl? was also wearing an oversized tank top and shorts, most likely from Laxus.

"Well, what do you think?" Laxus asked.

"She's beautiful," Chelia breathed. "Does she have a name?"

"Nah, Dragneel doesn't name his experiments and she doesn't know enough words to name herself. She does have an experiment number though." Laxus pointed to her right arm where there was written "M4-RV-3LL".

"Kinda looks like 'Marvell', right?" Chelia suggested.

Laxus grunted. "Yeah, but Marvell ain't exactly a name."

"OK, it can be her last name," Chelia decided. "As for her first name, I'm getting some pretty strong 'Wendy' vibes from this girl."

"You are?" Romeo asked.

"Yep, that'll be it. Wendy Marvell!" Chelia held her hand out to 'Wendy', not really sure what she expected to happen, but they always did it in the movies, right?

Well, she hadn't expected Wendy to bite her finger. "Eeeoowwww!" she squealed pulling away. "Hey, that's not nice."

"It's her instinct," Laxus told her. "Right now, you're nothing more than a threat to her."

"Right," Chelia agreed. She grabbed a bread roll from the bag she had given him earlier and held it out to Wendy. "Gotta make her like me, right?"

Wendy snatched the bread out of her hand and tore into it. She looked like she hadn't eaten for days. To be honest, Laxus and Cobra did too.

"I know, let's have lunch. I mean, we're all hungry, and it's better to work on a full stomach," Chelia said.

The meal was rather quiet, no-one really saying anything, just watching Wendy eating in a messy, animalistic manner. She wasn't making it easy for them to see the human in her. The next time Chelia offered the Dragonslayer a piece of food, she had an idea.

Instead of letting Wendy take it, she said very loudly and clearly, "Cookie!", waving said cookie in front of her face. Wendy made a grab for it, only for Chelia to pull back. "No. Cookie." She showed the girl the cookie again. "Cookie."

Wendy stared with a wide-eyed look of confusion.

"Come on! Say it. Cookie!" Chelia said again, starting to feel a bit stupid.

"Cuh-kee?" Wendy tried.

"Yeah! Cookie!" Chelia lit up again.

"Cookie!" Wendy said louder. Chelia happily gave her her prize and Wendy snapped it up, immediately shouting again "Cookie!"

The pink-haired girl laughed. Laxus made a grunt of approval. "Damn. You actually got her to say something."

Romeo grinned. "This is starting to look a lot more possible now."

"No joke," Cobra smirked. "Keep at it and you might have her forming sentences in less than a month."

"Oh, definately," Chelia boasted, suddenly feeling a surge of confidence. "Let's do this, guys!"

"Cookie!" Wendy growled.

* * *

A week passed. Chelia and Romeo visited the Dragonslayers every day, checking up on Wendy's development. It seemed to be going well, but as Cobra pointed out, there was quite a big problem.

"How is Wendy going to tell anyone she's human if she can only list food names?"

Chelia gave this some thought. "Right, I think it's time."

"For what?" Romeo asked.

"For Wendy to go outside for a walk." She did look ready to move after being tied by her ankle in a tiny house for a week.

"Are you sure? She might run away."

"I've got an idea," Chelia announced. "Let's tie her wrist to Laxus's so if she tries anything, he can just pull her back."

"OK, then," Romeo agreed. He felt better with Laxus's protection. He still didn't fully trust Wendy, but he was impressed with her progress.

"Wendy!" Chelia called. The Dragonslayer had now realised this word meant she needed to give her attention to someone. Her head turned slowly to face Chelia. "Wendy, we're going to go outside now."

"Out...side?"

"Outside." Chelia pointed to the cave entrance.

Wendy lit up. "Outside! Outside, outside!"

Chelia laughed. "Guess you have been stuck here a while."

It took some effort to tie Wendy's wrist up and wrap the other end of the rope around Laxus's. It was clear she wasn't keen on being bound up and she instantly jumped up when the one around her ankle was cut off.

Finally, they managed to get outside and Wendy started to roll around in the mud happily.

Romeo whispered in Chelia's ear "When do you think we should introduce her to baths?"

The girl giggled. "Let's let her enjoy this first. Besides, we came out to teach her more words, so we gotta do that too."

Romeo laughed. "Fair enough."

"Wendy!" The girl turned with a questioning look in her eyes. "New word: mud!"

"Mud?"

"Mud." Again, Chelia pointed to the mud on the ground and all over Wendy. A look of understanding crossed her face.

"Mud! Mud, outside. Mud outside!"

"Yeah, you get mud outside. Is it good?"

"Good?" Wendy stared.

"Yeah, is the mud good?" Chelia smiled, showing she meant something happy.

"Mud good... Mud good! Outside good!"

"That's good," Chelia grinned. "Look, tree!"

Wendy looked at the tree. "Tree. Good tree?"

"Yeah... They're pretty good." Chelia had the feeling the word "good" was being overused a bit.

"Hey, y'know, you haven't learnt my name yet!"

"Name?"

"Yeah." She pointed at her friend. "Wendy."

"Wendy."

"Right." She then pointed to herself. "Chelia."

"Ch-chel..." Wendy couldn't quite pronounce it.

"I know, it's a tough one. I don't know why I'm called that. Let's try again. Chelia."

"Chel-ia?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"Yes!" Wendy repeated enthusiastically. Laxus laughed. Chelia forgot that he and Romeo were still there.

"You're doing well, kid," he told her. Chelia smiled happily.

"Wendy. That's Laxus." She pointed at the blond. Wendy looked at him.

"Laxus."

"Yeah. His name."

"Laxus...name." Wendy then pointed at the tall man. "Laxus!"

"That's right! And he," she pointed at Romeo, "is Romeo."

"Romeo."

"Yeah."

"Wendy, Chelia, Laxus, Romeo," Wendy listed, pointing at each person.

"You got it!"

Wendy smiled. "Yes! Good!"

"You're very good!" Chelia beamed.

"Food?"

"Hmm? Oh, OK," Chelia replied. It was probably time to go back anyway. They all went back to Laxus and Cobra's cave to eat dinner. They even untied Wendy's ropes and, surprisingly, she didn't make any attempts to escape. Chelia and Romeo decided to stay the night, both texting their families to say they were sleeping over at the other's house.

Chelia watched Wendy sleep for a while before dozing off herself.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there's Chapter 2. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
